The invention relates to the field of cargo racks. There are multiple examples of cargo racks available to consumers. The current offerings are flat with fixed dimensions, typically bolted onto a surface with various types of hardware. Current fixed dimension cargo racks are suitable for most applications but lack a sufficient amount of cargo space for some consumers. Many of the cargo carriers discovered in the art were designed to accommodate long articles such as skis by providing roof rails that traversed the roof of a vehicle at a right angle with the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Others provided hinges that allowed the surface of the cargo rack to be released and rotated on an axis co-linear with the length of the vehicle and hinged to permit the surface of the cargo rack to be draped on the side of the vehicle. None of the cargo racks provided a basket with top and bottom rims convenient for lashing goods to hold them in the basket. None provided a forward section that was formed to slightly droop over windshield. Cargo racks available commercially typically have a fixed length and are not known to be adjustable to accommodate the length of the roof on the vehicle to which it is affixed.